Bad Dream
by empty-the-sky
Summary: Just a little drabble on Pasadena's favourite power couple. Basically, Amy's having a bad dream and Sheldon's being sweet. It's my first attempt.


**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **This is my first attempt of posting a Shamy fanfic. I have had some ideas in my head but too shy to write and/or post them but decided to do it anyway. Hope you can enjoy it.**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise I'd make every episode a Shamy-centric episode and make them kiss a lot.**

Amy woke up. She could feel her heart pounding. And the sadness. Oh, that feeling made her heart ache.

She looked to her left. Sheldon was sleeping soundly on his side. She really didn't want to disturb his sleep but she somehow needed assurance.

"Sheldon," Amy said softly touching his shoulder. She had to repeat her actions a couple more times before he stirred.

"Amy, what's wrong?" He moved position sleepily to face her.

"Would you please hold me?" Amy whispered.

Sheldon stared at her for a full second before reached out to hold her.

"Bad dream?" He asked with eyes half closed.

Amy only nodded her answer.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here." Sheldon kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

Amy felt a lot better having Sheldon hold her. After all, it was just a dream, right? She thought. But she just couldn't go back to sleep. She was still afraid that the dream would continue once she closed her eyes. She tried to calm herself.

Sheldon, noticing that Amy hasn't go back to sleep, pulled away a little to give her a little peck on the lips.

"Care to tell me what is it about?" He asked.

Amy tried to hide her face in his chest, "No, it's silly."

"It's not silly if it made you waking me up in the wee hours of the morning just to hold you."

"Well, I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep. I'll make sure to not doing it again next time." She said tried to pull herself out of him.

"That's not what I meant," Sheldon didn't budge but tighten his arms around her. "I mean, you can tell me anything despite how silly you think it is."

When Amy didn't say anything, he continued, "You know, it's like those wishes things. You shouldn't/t tell your wish otherwise it won't come true. Just like dreams. Tell me and it won't happen."

"Okay. I've warned you." She finally agreed.

He tried to position himself so that he could see her eyes. But she refused, "Just like this, please."

He let her. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"I dreamed.. that you left on the train and never come back. I tried looking for you but I couldn't find you. What's worse is that when I tried to go to the apartment, I found it empty. No signs of Penny and Leonard. And when I used my phone trying to call them, I found nothing. The contacts, pictures, text messages, all gone. Not even Bernadette, Howard and Raj. I searched through my purse trying to find the key to the apartment but I couldn't find it. It's like my life never really happened."

She finished her story trying to bury her face deeper in his chest if that is even possible. Now that she told him, she really felt silly. It was just a dream, it's nothing. There was no need for all this trouble of waking him up.

She could feel him pulling away and she was afraid to see his response. She knew he would get cranky the whole day if he didn't get his amount of sleep. And she knew that it would kill her if he blamed her for it.

"Amy, look at me," Sheldon said softly. Amy was a little surprised to see that he didn't look angry. But, then why would he. She suddenly felt silly for a different reason now. Sheldon would not blame her or mocking her for having a nightmare. He would understand. It happened with him a few times also. Waking her up because he had nightmares and requested her to hold him until he fell asleep.

"First, I agree with you. It's silly. There's no way I would leave you like that. As much as I love train, I love you more. Boy, having you in the train is truly a treat. Second, it's just a dream while this is the reality. Your friends are here and they care about you. You have nothing to worry about.

"Third, I didn't propose to you just to run away. I was foolish for leaving back then but I assure you that it will never happen again. In fact, when we're married I will draft a new relationship agreement so strict it will not give us any possibility to separate from each other. So, you, little lady, will have no choice but to spend the rest of your life with me." He said booping her nose.

"That's kind of my plan when I said yes." Amy said with a grin. He really knew how to make her feel better.

"Good," he returned her smile. "Now let's get back to sleep, we have work in a few hours."

 **I'm still learning how to use this website to post story, like the formats and stuff. Hope it's readable.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
